Morning
by rockitty99
Summary: After his first night with William, Grell wakes up in his bed alone, his lover nowhere to be seen. Little smuttish bits. Grelliam.


Grell's eyes fluttered open, and he yawned, the morning sun shining through the window. He felt tired, that kind of exhaustion that you got after vigorous exercise, and there was happiness in his heart and he knew that meant something good had happened.

He sat up and groped around for his glasses on the bed-side table, and put them on his nose, the chain around his neck and the beads chilling his bare skin. He was in his room, but it seemed somewhat different. His mind was still hazed from sleep, and it took him a while to realise there was a black vest strung over the end of his four-poster bed.

* * *

_"Grell… I… I need you…"  
Grell's lips met William's, undoing the tie around his neck and tossing it aside, "Then take me, do it."  
A furious blush crossed the dark-haired reapers' face and a moan escaped his lips as Grell attached his lips to William's neck, sucking and nipping at the porcelain skin. Will moaned louder as the smaller male unbuttoned and discarded William's shirt, letting his tongue roam freely over his torso. Will's large hands threaded into Grell's blood-red locks, pulling his head up, and to his lips, their tongues dancing together._

* * *

Grell pressed his fingers to his lips, the memory of the previous night coming back to him. He had slept with Will, after over 100 years of wanting him, they had finally slept together. A grin came over his face, as the memory of William's cold hands roaming his body, claiming it as his, retuned. A blush spread over his face, taking it all in, wallowing in the memories of touch, taste, smell, lust… It was burning inside him.

Then it struck him that Will wasn't there.

He glanced around, and saw Will's tie strung over the end of the bed, and then his jacket piled on the floor. No shirt or pants, which made Grell realise he probably left, not bothering to get all his clothes. Not wanting to see Grell. Not wanting to greet his lover into the next morning. Not wanting to see first lover…

* * *

_"Ah… Ahn! Will~!" Grell called out in a fit of passion, the man above him thrusting with a merciless lust. Their lips met in a lazy, passionate kiss, and their bodies pressed even harder together. William's large hands ran through Grell's messed up, silky red hair, brushing his fingertips over his lover's sweaty, sweet skin. Their bodies rubbed together faster and faster, Grell was screaming out in pleasure, Will's eyes were closed, and his mouth was open as he moaned. Although it was rough, there was love, and Grell knew Will cared for him truly. _

* * *

Grell ran a hand over his naked torso, where William's hands roamed last night. To think, Will would leave him after that… that he would run out and leave Grell there alone after their first time… after _his _first time… He could feel his heart breaking, the thought that the man he had loved for so long would do that…

He rolled over, lying face-down on the bed. The space beside Grell still smelt of Will, his signature scent of Earl Grey tea, coffee, ink and sweat. Especially sweat. Tears pricked at his eyes, and Grell wished there was someone there to hold him.

* * *

_"Grell… that was…"  
Grell kissed William gently, snuggling into his arms. Their bodies fit together perfectly as they lay there, both worn out, happy and relieved. "I know I'm good, I've been told that many times. But you were spectacular for a first-timer!"  
William's blush grew, "H-how did you know?"  
Grell giggled, "Please, your reactions were so cute, there was no way you couldn't have been a virgin. That expression you had when you came…"  
"Sh… shut up!"  
The smaller man cuddled up closer to Will, "I love you, you know. Thank you for this."  
Will gently kissed Grell's head, "I umm… I love you too…"_

* * *

There were tears flowing helplessly out of Grell's eyes, streaking his face with black. How dare William do this to him! How dare he say that he loved Grell and then leave without saying goodbye! Was it out of embarrassment? Shame? Regret? The redhead was used to rejection, but usually for men he didn't care about. It was always Will for him. Always Will. And now Will was gone.

The door swung open, but Grell didn't even bother looking up. Will lied to him, played with his emotions and used him. The one thing that kept him going over all these years was gone. What was the point of seeing someone who came in.

"Grell, are you okay?"

Grell looked up then, seeing the lover from the previous night. Will, wearing his shirt half unbuttoned to show off the bruises on his torso, and his hair unstyled and messy, was standing by the bed. There was a tray in his hands with fresh pancakes, with maple syrup, jam and whipped cream. The tears began flowing afresh down Grell's cheeks, and he curled up there on the bed, weeping out of relief and joy.

Will put the tray down on the bed, and put his arms around Grell, "Look, just calm down. I don't understand why you're crying…"  
"I… I thought you'd left me here! I thought you just used me!" Grell choked between sobs.

Will kissed him, then smiled at him slightly, "I would never abandon you, love. I'll always be here, for as long as you like."  
Grell hugged him tightly, "You're a jerk, insensitive, and cold, but I swear to god you are perfect…"  
"I love you, Grell."  
"I love you too, Will."


End file.
